A New Beginning
by Akkiarn
Summary: Carth Onasi didn't expect things to change for the good or the worse. That is until an unexpected last minute addition made by his commanding officer. Nothing would of prepared him for his next mission not even all his military training. Akki had better things in mind when she joined the Republic armada, figuring she could be of use, but when fate sticks her with an... cont...


**Summary:** Carth Onasi didn't expect things to change for the good or the worse. That is until an unexpected last minute addition made by his commanding officer. Nothing would of prepared him for his next mission not even all his military training. Akki had better things in mind when she joined the Republic armada, figuring she could be of use, but when fate sticks her with an unreasonable man things might turn out to be a little more than expected.

(Author Note: Sorry that the summary is "Long" It didn't give enough characters in the fanfic discription!)

* * *

><p>He was drunk. She knew that at least, but why did his words have to hurt so much? She guessed she deserved it, or should deserve it. After all there is no reasoning with a man that is angry. Once a man's mind is set, he fails to see what his angry words leave behind.<p>

To him she was a monster, the lowest piece of trash in this galaxy. Nothing anyone could trust, less be stabbed in the back. Nothing could of prepared her for this, this gut wrenching feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She had let him down.

All she could feel was the mental state of mind numbing coldness that most people feel with anxiety, not the coldness you feel on your skin. A coldness that leaves a hot body shivering, shivers that can't be controlled. She wanted to cry, but crying would get her no where, not even if she cried for the man she saw before her.

Watching him with tear filled eyes, the tears she refused to let fall, following his movements as he staggered around the room. Taking a swig of ale every few stumbles until the bottle became empty. He straightened himself up and with a loud angry cry he threw the bottle toward her.

She flinched when the bottle shattered near inches from her head against the wall. Shards of glass flying out in all directions. One of the shards cutting across her cheek just below her eye, causing blood to drip down as if it were one of the tears she was holding back.

Her ears began ringing, drowning out his angry accusations, curses and growls, as he began to move toward her with a look of pure hatred on the man's face she thought she come to know and trust on their travels.

She closed her eyes in pain as he punched her in the stomach, causing the air to be knocked out of her. Being jerked forward by the neck of her shirt, as he made a tight iron fist close to her neck bringing her up to the points of her feet. She could smell the strong wretched stench of ale upon his breathe and he shook her and yelled something she couldn't comprehend.

She assumed he asked a question when he didn't get satisfaction of a reply from her. He yelled and shook her making her head move back and for jerkily. Growling, he pushed her away roughly and turned away.

Falling backwards pain shot up her back as well as through her head when she landed roughly against the wall. Sliding down to the ground she let out a cry of pain. Her hair falling loose from her bun to cascade around her shoulders.

The pain she felt in her back and head, broke through the numbness in her mind, for she could finally comprehend what he was saying.

"As if you could bring her back!" He growled turning towards her with a new bottle of ale in his hands.

Looking up she watched as he opened the bottle and took a long angry swig of ale, moving his hand down to his belt holster and taking out his blaster pistol.

A noise came from the blaster as his thumb flipped a switch. She swallowed, trying to bring moisture to her dry throat. Fear came over her and her eyes grew wide as he pointed the blaster at her.

Closing her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath, she opened them and looked up at him. "Are you going to kill me?"

* * *

><p>Please feel free to write a review! Im trying to remake my kotor story. The more support the more i feel like i can write. Chapter One: A change in command. Coming soon!<p> 


End file.
